Imaging systems for observing an organism's skin have been developed. For example, Patent Document No. 1 discloses an imaging system which allows the user to observe spots on a person's skin using an UV light source including a polarization filter and an UV camera also including a polarization filter.
Such an imaging system includes a polarized light source which irradiates a biological tissue with light that oscillates in a predetermined polarization axis direction. The predetermined polarized light will be specular reflected light, of which the polarized light component is maintained, on the biological surface but will be scattered reflected light, of which the polarized light component has been disturbed, under the biological surface. That is why by arranging a polarization filter which transmits light that vibrates perpendicularly to the polarization axis of the polarized light source closer to an imaging device, an image representing the organism's subcutaneous tissue can be obtained.
Meanwhile, Patent Document No. 2 discloses an imaging system which generates a synthetic image to distinguish the skin state by shooting a UV ray irradiated image and a visible radiation irradiated image time-sequentially and then synthesizing those two images together.